Godzilla Armageddon Warz ( Updated )
Godzilla Armageddon Warz is a 2D Godzilla fighting game developed by CrakaboLazy4090. It's released on Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch, and PC. The game features redesigned versions of various Godzilla monsters. Gameplay Godzilla Armageddon Warz ''is a fighting game. Each character has 4 attacks, light, medium, heavy, and special, along with various command and special attacks. Players also have an energy bar. Various attacks, usually specials, need energy to use. If you don't have enough, you can't use the attack. The energy bar slowly regenerates as you aren't using it. Characters also have Armageddon Moves. These moves are powerful attacks that use your Armageddon Bar. The Armageddon Bar charges up by attacking enemies, and can hold up to 5 levels. Each Armageddon Move uses a certain number of Armageddon energy. Fights takes place in 2D planes. When you are hit by an attack, you health bar decreases. Once your health is out, you are KOed, and your opponent is given a point. Once a player gets enough points (default being 2), they win. There is also a timer, which slowly counts down until it reaches zero. Once it reaches zero, the player with the least amount of health loses. Controls Advanced Moves ''Controls are shown as if the player is using an Xbox One Controller. Modes Singleplayer Arcade Choose a monster to fight in a series of fights, ending off with one against Spacegodzilla. You can choose easy, medium, or hard modes, which affect the difficulty. Format Every level, you fight against one of a list characters. Upon defeating that level, you can't fight that monster again in that run. Survival Fight against a series of monsters. You are able to choose between easy, normal, or hard modes, which affect the difficulty. Your health is carried from battle to battle, but before every fight, you are able to heal 33% of your health, though you are only able to do this up to three times (two in Normal and one in Hard). Survival features two different modes. All-Star Fight against every character in the game. Marathon Fight against an infinite number of monsters until you lose, trying to get the most points as possible. Training Mode Fight and hone your skills in this mode. Tutorial Learn the basics of fighting games in this leveled tutorial. Free Training Freely train and string combos together in this training mode. Versus Here, you can play as any character in the game in one-on-one matches. You can customize the number of rounds needed to win, the amount of time during a round, and even how much health each character has. VS Player (Xbox, Playstation, PC only) Fight against a player locally on the same console. Local VS (Switch only) Fight against a player locally on the same console. Wireless VS (Switch only) Fight against a player wirelessly. VS COM Fight against a computer player. You can modify the difficulty. Online Here, you can go online, and search for players to fight against. Ranked Match Search for a player online and fight against eachother. Your rank will increase or decrease, depending on if you win or not. Friendly Battle Search for a player online and fight against eachother. Your rank will not be affected. VS Friends Fight against a friend. Your rank isn't affected by this. Options Configure the controls, set the volume of sounds, manage the size of your screen, manage brightness, etc. Kaiju The Kaiju are the characters you play as in this game. There are a total of 12 in the game, 8 at the start and 4 that need to be unlocked. Each of them (well, most of them) have redeeming factors and playstyles that make them all different from each other. Starting Characters | |- | Rodan The Infernal Pterodactyl | | |- |'Frostbite: '''The Cryokinetic Leviathan | | |} Unlockable Characters Unlock Criteria How to Unlock Shin Godzilla Shin Godzilla needs special criterias to face him and unlock him. There are two ways: *Play a run of Arcade Mode, getting a certain amount of points. If successful, Shin Godzilla will replace Spacegodzilla as the final boss. If beaten, he will be unlocked. *Simply play SpaceGodzilla's arcade run. He will face Shin Godzilla as the final opponent. If beaten, he will be unlocked, along with SpaceGodzilla. Stages: ''Note: Rodan doesn't have a home-stage. In Arcade Mode, he simply uses the stage of the character being played as. Poll How would you grade this game? OMG THIS GAME IS LE BEST PAGE EVR, 1490172440/10, SHOULD BE REAL Great idea! Eh it's okay Don't really care This page sucks! Trivia * The game's original name was Godzilla: Apocalypse Wars. This was changed because Armageddon sounds better than Apocolypse. Also putting a z at the end of a sentence that usually ends with s is cooler, i guess. * The idea of making original designs of the monsters was after I tried to draw a combination of Shin Godzilla and Legendary Godzilla. That is also how I got the idea of the game in general. * The game was originally going to have only 8 characters. They are: Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah, Mechagodzilla, Gigan, and Biollante. Destroyah and Spacegodzilla were added because those monsters are awesome, Frostbite was added because of the Godzilla Franchise's lack of ice monsters, and Shin Godzilla was added because I wanted an even number of monsters, and because I wanted another Godzilla (despite the game featuring three Godzillas (Godzilla, Mechagodzilla, and Spacegodzilla)) * According to the creator, Rodan was the hardest to create a new design for. * Mechagodzilla was redesigned during the making of this page. This was due to his original design being "too similar" to the original design. * Frostbite was originally named Sharktic. This was changed as someone else took that name, and I decided to change because it sounded wrong. * If I ever make this game, I imagine that Biollante will probably be banned from tournaments, due to her easy and exploitable playstyle. * Shin Godzilla was explicitly meant to be creepy. * King Ghidorah was given arms, because it made him look cooler. * Frostbite is a blue shark. * Battra was considered for the game, but was scrapped. Instead, Battra was made an alternate skin for Mothra, and the only one that could be chosen (by holding Roar and Grab while selecting Mothra). Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Godzilla Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Games